


Best Friends

by love4writing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4writing/pseuds/love4writing
Summary: Remus' worst fear is about to be realized when James and Sirius tell him they've figured it out. He doesn't expect what his best friends tell him next. A very short conversation, in which James and Sirius confront Remus about his "furry little secret" and Remus then gets the best news of his life.





	Best Friends

The dormitory was quiet and Remus liked it that way. He sat on his bed, Transfiguration book open and he worked on the assignment that McGonagall had given them. He had it nearly done because she had asked for twelve inches of parchment. Pausing to scratch his nose, Remus reread a line in the book, trying to figure out how to add it to his essay.

“Oy, Remus.”

He didn’t look up from the book. “Yes, James?”

A thud landed on the bed next to him and he looked up into Sirius’ face.

“We need to talk mate,” said Sirius gravely.

James nodded, staring at his friend. Remus was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of worry. James’ face was one of seriousness. James was never serious.

“Alright,” said Remus slowly. He set the quill down on the book and swallowed. “What is it?”

“Lock the door Peter,” said Sirius without looking over at the fourth boy.

“Colloportus,” mumbled Peter and the door gave a half-hearted noise.

“Ugh,” sighed James. “Colloportus.” The door clicked and Sirius shook his head.

Remus looked over at James. “So…?”

“Why didn’t you tell us mate?” said James, who sounded thoroughly annoyed.

“Tell you what?” Remus tried to sound innocent and not confused. He had an idea what James might mean but didn’t want to say anything in case he was wrong.

“Tell us what?” asked Sirius with some exasperation. “We’ve been friends for two years now and you think we wouldn’t figure it out?”

“I mean, yeah, Peter needed help. But me and Sirius? We’re smarter than that.” James glared at Remus.

“What are you talking about?” Remus stared at the quill. He got the feeling that he was about to be friendless again and the thought wasn’t exactly making him cheerful.

“Every single full moon.” said James slowly. “Come on mate, we’re not thick.”

“Well,” said Sirius with a sideways glance at Peter.

“I am not thick,” muttered Peter with annoyance.

“Ok, well, if you don’t want to be my friend, I get it. I won’t bother you. Just please don’t tell anyone,” Remus pleaded.

“Why wouldn’t we want to be your friend?” asked Sirius. “I mean, you have figured out some impressive ways to pull off things that James and I could never have done. Mostly because nobody trusts us but still!”

“Yeah. Maybe we can help!” said James quickly. “I mean, it must be scary to be a wolf all by yourself.”

“Help? How would you be able to help?” Remus looked back and forth between James and Sirius with some confusion. 

“Well,” started James.

“We’ve been doing a bit of research,” continued Sirius.

“Research?” Remus stared at Sirius as if he’d been replaced by an alien.

“I know, I know. But we didn’t think it was a good idea to ask to many questions. So we started going through books.” Sirius shrugged.

James rolled his eyes. “Books have lots of information in them, you know,” he teased.

“Yes, I know. I still don’t know how you could help. There’s no cure.”

“Nope. But I have an idea.” James had a glint in his eyes.

“Um. Alright. What’s the idea?”

“Animagi!” exclaimed Sirius.

“Huh?” Remus stared at Sirius. He was sure that his friend had been replaced by an alien.

“As an animal, you can’t hurt us,” said James. “So, we turn ourselves into animals on the full moon and then we can keep you company.”

Remus felt his jaw drop and he simply stared at James. There was silence in the room for a moment.

“That’s fairly advanced magic,” Remus felt the need to point out.

“Eh, we’ll work it out. How hard can it be?” asked Sirius. “Besides, I’ve already managed things that are beyond our year and so has James.”

Remus shook his head. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around this idea. James and Sirius had worked out that he was a werewolf and they had decided to find a way to help. The whole idea was dangerous. Remus stared at the quill some more and blinked back tears. There was no way that he could let Sirius see him cry. He would never hear the end of it.

“Alright then. What have you already figured out?” Remus asked. He looked up at James who grinned and ran a hand through his messy hair. 

“Peter, get the book out of my trunk,” ordered Sirius who had far to excited a look on his face.

“If Professor McGonagall finds out,” stared Remus slowly.

“She won’t,” said James calmly.

Remus nodded and Sirius handed him a large book with blue binding. Remus flipped it open to the spell and started to read, taking notes as he went. He felt a smile begin to creep onto his face. Tonight, once everyone was asleep, he was sure that he’d cry. In another week, it would be the full moon. For once, Remus wasn’t dreading it as much. His friends were going to help him through it. Maybe not this time but soon enough, they’d be there with him. He didn’t think he’d ever been happier.


End file.
